bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Automatons
Automaton is a term used to describe a machine that automatically follows a pre-programmed set of instructions with little or no human control. There are many sorts of Automatons encountered by Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth in the city of Columbia. Some have been built for military purposes, while others provide services to the civilians of Columbia or perform duties such as piloting a gondola. Automatons Automaton Construction and Technology Columbia’s automatons are a prime example of the strange technological mix in the city. The Automatons are constructed of wood, iron, some steel and what appears to be brass in a few instances. The automatons use clockwork mechanisms for at least part of their ability to move, but some possess an artificial intelligence that is at least equal to, if not superior to the most cutting-edge modern systems being developed today. How Columbia is able to create these sophisticated systems without the advanced materials normally required is never explained, but the possibility exists they use ADAM in their construction in some fashion. Some automatons are powered by Shock Jockey such as the Automatic Stallion. The power source for others is unknown. Automatons and Vigors All automatons are immune to Bucking Bronco and Murder of Crows for various reasons. Charge does damage as normal to military automatons if the player is able to target them. Devil's Kiss also causes damage as it normally would. Most automatons can be affected by Possession though the effect may be different. For vending machines like the Dollar Bill, Possession will cause the machine to drop a number of coins that the player can pick up. The one time an Admission Automaton can be possessed, it causes the machine to think Booker is a VIP and allows him through a gate he could not get past otherwise. When hostile Automatons are possessed it causes them to change sides temporarily and attack Booker’s enemies. How long Possession’s effects last depends on the type of Automaton. Automatons do not destroy themselves when the Vigor wears off. Return to Sender is useful to help deal with most military Automatons as it can absorb the incoming fire and then throw it back at them to inflict damage. The Shock Jockey is a good tool to use against Automatons as it can stun them and any damage done while they are stunned is doubled. Some automatons recover faster than others though. Another useful Vigor is Undertow as a normal cast will damage and stun most Automatons and leave them vulnerable. The charged attack does not affect many automatons, but it is capable of grabbing and hauling a Motorized Patriot towards the user. Civilian Automatons Admission Automaton These automatons serve as greeters, guides and security checkpoints. They wear a blue coat with red and white lapels and a straw boater hat. The lower portion of the machine has the same red, white and blue paint job as the Minuteman's Armory. The Admission Automatons only appear at three points in the game, at the entrances to the Path of the Scroll, Finkton Proper, and inside the Good Time Club. While they appear similar to the other Vending Machine Automatons these machines seem to be more sophisticated since they are able to recognize specific individuals and speak without using pre-programmed sentences, though they are clearly not sentient. Unlike other vending automatons, the Admission Machine does not play a jingle or drop Silver Eagles when possessed. Automated Stallion Created as a mechanical replacement for horses onboard Columbia, these Automatons are seen at a number of points in the game. They are powered by a Shock Jockey generator. Dollar Bill This vending machine sells supplies such as Salts, Medical Kits, Ammunition, and Lockpicks. The Automaton speaks frequently, plays a jingle attempting to attract customers and is dressed as a businessman of the time period. George Washington Automaton In certain locations in Columbia such as Battleship Bay and the Hall of Heroes, there are non-hostile George Washington Automatons intended for propaganda purposes and for citizens to take photographs with. Visually, the main difference between these Automatons and the Motorized Patriots is that these do not have the large gear mechanisms on their back. Gondola Pilots Some gondolas in Columbia do not run on cables but are free-flying craft. These gondolas are piloted by a sophisticated Automaton clad in something that looks like a mixture of a ship captain’s uniform and trolley driver with large muttonchops. This automaton is capable of talking to people in simple phrases, but its main purpose is to guide the craft across the city safely. Having an automaton piloting gondolas also serves as a security measure since it makes the craft difficult, if not impossible, to hijack. Medical Bag Vending Machine This Automaton only appears once in the main game in the Plaza of Zeal and is summoned from an alternate version of Columbia by Elizabeth. This vending machine is malfunctioning with occasional sparks flying out of it and neither moves or speaks. The automaton is dressed like a doctor and the product it is supposed to sell are large Medical Kits, several of which are spilling out of the bottom and can be picked up. This automation can also be found in the Clash in the Clouds DLC. Mendelssohn Kinematic Couture This is a rare automaton that only appears in only two locations. The first is inside the headquarters of the Fraternal Order of the Raven and the second is in Shantytown. Both automatons are out of order when they are found. These machines were intended to sell Gear to Columbia's citizens and change their Gear loadout. The automaton is dressed as a Hebrew Tailor complete with a kippah. Despite being out of order, or perhaps because of it, a Gear can be found in front of these machines. Minuteman's Armory This vending machine sells upgrades for the weapons of Columbia. The base of the machine uses the same red, white and blue paint scheme as the Admission Machines while the automaton itself is wearing a stylized version of an American Revolutionary Soldier's uniform. The automaton speaks in a deeper voice than other vending machines of the same type and the jingle it plays is a marching song played on a drum. Salts Machine A very simple Automaton that supplies Salts to the user. The main body of the machine depicts a stylized gentleman in an oversized top hat and blue suit holding a funnel which dispenses the Salts. After being used the machine will shut down for a short time while it replenishes its Salts supply. Veni! Vidi! Vigor! This vending machine sells Vigors and Vigor upgrades. The Automaton is dressed similarly to a stage magician of the time period and holds a wand in one hand. The jingle played by this Automaton is a tune on a pipe organ. Military Automatons Barrage Automaton Barrage Automatons are huge turrets which fire a barrage of rockets. They are mounted both in buildings and vehicles like Security Zeppelins and Gunships. Comstock Gate Security Automaton This automaton controls the security gate to Comstock House. While clearly one of the most advanced machines in Columbia, it is still not that bright, demonstrated when it mistakes Elizabeth for Lady Comstock despite knowing that Lady Comstock is dead. The Automaton receives information from the fingerprint reader on the gate itself and only opens the gate for those with authorized fingerprints. Gun Automaton These Automatons act as immobile platforms capable of attacking targets on their own. The main body of the automaton resembles a person wearing a World War I era Brodie helmet operating a machine gun that looks similar to the Maxim Gun. Gun Automatons provide security at numerous locations around the city and can be found on Gunships and Security Zeppelins as well. Rocket Automaton A variant of the Gun Automaton, these machines attack by firing rockets instead of a machine gun and wear a stylized US Civil War era cap rather than a helmet. Gunship Pilot The Gunship Pilot Automaton are the military versions of the Gondola Pilot Automatons and as the name suggests, they pilot Columbia’s many gunships around the city. It is difficult to get a good look at this automaton as it is locked in the gunship’s pilot room and can only be seen through a heavily armored window, but it seems the only real difference from the civilian version is that these have a more militaristic uniform. Mosquito Supported by three armored balloons and a large rotary fan, Mosquitoes float above their targets and fire down on them with a heavy machine gun mounted on the underside of the gondola. Motorized Patriot The Motorized Patriot is an Automaton built to resemble George Washington, though there are also versions of Ben Franklin, Abraham Lincoln, and Zachary Hale Comstock. Motorized Patriots attack relentlessly with a Pepper-Mill Gatling gun. The Patriot is relatively fast and can withstand a large amount of damage before being disabled. The only weak point of these automatons are the large gears on their backs and hitting them causes extra damage. Removed Automatons Automatic Gentleman Little is known about this type of Automaton outside of the concept art for it. What is known is that they were supposed to be servants to Columbia’s wealthy inhabitants. These Automatons provided the inspiration for the Motorized Patriots. Turnright's Oil Automaton .|thumb|140px]] It is possible that this small oil spewing Automaton was created to help develop the look and feel for Columbia, rather than something that would actually appear in the final game. Gallery Xme5j.jpg|''Vending machines being manufactured at Fink MFG. BSI15.png|''A Dollar Bill vending machine.'' CIC Tear Medkit VendingM.png|''A broken Medical Kit Automaton summoned through a Tear.'' BI Gear VendingM.png|''A broken Mendelssohn Kinematic Couture vending machine.'' BSI16.png|''A Minuteman's Armory.'' Saltsmachine.png|''Salts machine.'' BSI18.png|''A Veni! Vidi! Vigor! Automaton.'' Comstock House Gate Automaton.png|''The fingerprint sensor for the Comstock Gate Security Automaton.'' Rpgturretcolumbia bsi.png|''A Rocket Automaton.'' BioShockInfinite 2015-06-08 13-30-00-204.png|''A Mosquito providing security at the Finkton Docks.'' EgOAk6nJF84.jpg|''A Motorized Patriot modified by the Vox to look like Abraham Lincoln.'' Оутедуьфтфгещ673.jpg|''Concept art for the Automated Gentleman "Mister Oddfellow".'' Category:Machines